


Lucifers Morningstar

by duciferscruff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: ....and a lot more, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crowley & Bobby - Freeform, Dean and Cas had Adam as their son, Implied Mpreg, Luci is the best dad, Lucifer had his son Michael with lilith, Lucifer is MAJORLY DEPRESSED, Lucifer/Neville Longbottom, M/M, Professor Neville Longbottom, Supernatural Hogwarts crossover, absent mother lilith, and gabe demands that they call him mom, and gave birth to them, and how all the guys having kids started with Crowley creating a potion for it, and how as a result Benny is the first child of two male parents, but for now its all about Luci, cuz he carried them, like how sam and gabe are the parents of Balthazar and Meg, lilith broke Luci's heart, starts on summer break, there's a lot I'll show later, this is a sort of world I'm working on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duciferscruff/pseuds/duciferscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEVILLE.<br/>Lucifer is a MAJORLY DEPRESSED, the only reason he gets out of bed is for Michael. Michael is Luci's son. His mom lilith broke Luci's heart and divorced him, leaving her son behind.<br/>Lucifer is pretty sure his life is almost worthless... until a sorta mute nerdy Herbology Professor crashes into his shop.<br/>The brightest Angel has fallen, can love return the light to the Morningstar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waffles=Happiness... right?

**Author's Note:**

> ROAR... hi.  
> Please stick with me for now this first chapter is a little sad, so if you have depression: TRIGGER WARNING  
> There just wanna be safe.  
> And the rating may change in the future, can't expect them to be celibate forever.

     My therapist recommended I start keeping a journal, some kind of written record of my feelings or something...  
~~~~~~~~  
Well then, first of all some ground rules:

1] NO RESPONDING TO ME!!! I mean it, this is a ONE WAY RELATIONSHIP.  
2] NO TELLING OTHER DIARIES ABOUT ME!!  
And FINALLY.  
NEVER EVER ALLOW MY SON TO READ YOUR CONTENTS...

got it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well now that that's out of the way.

I'm Lucifer (don't laugh), I'm 24 (I swear if you ask me how LONG I've been 24 I will rip you into tiny pieces and BURN YOU)

 

AUTHORS NOTE

I would like to inform you all that Lucifer possesses no wand, as it was confiscated from him after an "INCIDENT" at Hogwarts. Therefore he can't do a lot of magic.  ;-; He can do some wandless magic, and I'm playing with the idea of him being an Animagus. Also he can still brew potions. As most potions do not require a wand (and if need be he can get Gabe to help), and finally I ask that you forgive my spelling, or grammar errors. Grammarpolice are welcome here. I want what's written to be good.

~~~~~~~~

    I have a son named Michael whom I adore. He is the only reason I'm doing this. I need to get better, for his sake. He deserves a father who can get out of bed in the morning, and make him waffles for breakfast. A father who laughs and smiles everyday. A father who looks at him and sees light and joy, instead of a cruel reminder...

        I love Michael, I do....

and that's why I get up every morning, a chuckle playing on a scratchy record. A tattered smile beginning to part at the seams. I make waffles with chocolate chips, and cool whip, drizzled with syrup. Hoping stupidly that maybe if it's sweet enough, he won't pay attention to the fact that I'm not eating with him. That he won't notice that I'm ripping myself to pieces. I barely have enough energy to apologize for leaving so early, giving a new shipment for the shop as an excuse.

      I tarry out the door, purposely being clumsy to add the image of eagerness. 

      I made it to the car.

The tattered mask falls from my face, no longer necessary... here there is no Michael to convince. I drove to The Leaky Cauldron, and the bartender opens the brick wall for me as I make my way to Gabe and Luci's Joke Shop. I went through the front door locking it behind me. We don't open for another hour, and the shipment is scheduled to arrive this afternoon...

      I went to my office in the back and locked that door too. I sat at the desk, opened the drawer and grabbed you.

      The journal Dr.Tils gave me, and so here I am...

~~~~~~~~~~

         How do I feel?

                             broken.  
                                                           - Lucifer


	2. Conch Shells=Magical Tape Recorders... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Neville.  
> It's time to look at Neville's Journal, and see what our little star is up to.  
> Ps. Guess who gets to make that delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lads (and ladies) no Luci in this one, but they meet next entry. I promise it's already written. Plz forgive me.  
> This is Neville Longbottom (or my take on grown Neville) I apologize for his ooc-ness. Plz enjoy this story :3

_**ENTRY 1.** _

 

_I have begun the final stage of therapy recommended by my psychiatrist Dr.Tils._

_My name is Neville Longbottom._

_I have a problem; I can't talk to people very well. When I was a child I had a bad stuttering problem whenever I was nervous, however I got it mostly under control. Until the incident._

~~I was taken...~~

_I'm not ready to write about that_

_Afterwards I was saved by two Aurors Dean, and Bobby who worked as the Defense against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts where I teach Herbology. I love Herbology, ~~did I mention that the incredible gilliweed plant can help you breath underwater?~~_

_Since then I've been Semi-Mute. I can talk just fine, but only to myself. If I know someone can hear me I stutter so horribly I can't even finish one word. Therefore conversation becomes incredibly impossible._

_Thankfully I live in a world of magic, or I would be forced to write words on a dusty slate with a meager piece of chalk. Instead Mr.Tils gave me an enchanted necklace with a pendant shaped like a conch shell. If I say_ **Listus** _I can record a message and end it with_   **Logus,**   _then if I want it to play a pre-recorded message, I think_   **Logus (insert message)** _. Out it comes clear as a bell (if bells had slight stutters occasionally). I try to lip-sync the words to avoid the stares I get._

_However today is a test, a test to see if the system of pre-recorded responses and statements I've set communicates well enough to work._

_I have taken a summer job at an apothecary, a friend of mine owns. My first delivery is today, a load of potions ingredients to "Gabe and Luci's Joke Shop". Fred and George said they're good, and if the twins say so they must be(and a little scary)._

_If this summer job goes smoothly, then I won't have to cancel my Herbology classes in a couple months. I love teaching, the world of Flora is so incredibly vast. Most of all I love when I find just one adorable little first year who gazes at the soil and plant longingly, as if that's there favorite spot in the world._

_I'm nervous how far a conversation can go on pre-recorded words._

_The clock ticks away, it's almost 11:00 am. I must depart soon, the delivery is scheduled for 1:00 pm. But it never hurts to be early._

_Sorry almost forgot._

 

_How do I feel?_

_~~Scared~~_

_~~Nervous~~_

                                             Hopeful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (and gals)  
> I'm not very confident with writing Neville's Journal as I haven't read HP in a while, so I'm looking for a CO-AUTHOR to write with me :3  
> If your interested plz comment below  
> *crosses fingers*  
> And special thanks to laurenisnothere and lyndsie_1 for giving my crappy writing some love. Thanks ladies.


	3. Fred = Groot... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finally meets luci, a Cinderella moment ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, life's been lify, ps. Hello Moonlitreader thanks for kudos.  
> *shameless kudos whoring*

**Entry 2**

_wow..._

_Just wow I think I just met the hottest man alive, and his name is Lucifer._

_I went to make that delivery walking up to the colorful three story building, my heart beating like a rabbit caught in a pit of devil's snare as I hear the excited chattering of the shops customers. (PS. Please be careful with stray light sources near devil's snare, it's very sensitive)_

_As soon as I opened the door I'm forced to hit the deck, as I dodged the flying Dragon head headed straight for me. The collection of small white boxes I had been delivering scattered like a dutchess's pearls from her broken clutch. I lay there in the throes of my silent panic attack for but two seconds before he appeared._

_For lack of a better phrase, he looked like an angel. His short blond hair collected the light behind him in a dim halo, as his shining blue eyes surveyed me carefully. I shivered under his gaze, this seemed to alarm him, as he asked me if I was ok. I tried..._

_And Failed to answer, so I used the conch charm instead._

_"Yes thank you, I am quite all right" I winced at the formality, and made a mental note to record some more casual statements in the near future. He stared down at me with the oddest expression before he burst out laughing. Boy was that Laugh worth falling for, it was a deep affair rough and warm like a loveworn blanket, all patches and stitches. It seemed to shock him too, I wish I could live in the rare safety of such a laugh. It was then I realized he was wearing a mask of joy, that had slipped with the vibration of his sudden outburst. Beneath his disguise was a heart like a still lake at night. Beautiful, cold, and waiting silent for the sunrise._

_He is more mute than I, and I felt like I had to anything to change that. I might not be able to bring him the sun... but I can make some waves._

_When his eyes glanced away I gathered my courage, and in a burst of energy kissed his cheek.That effectively shattered the half-donned mask he was forming._

_The end of my aforementioned courage reached, I quickly jumped up and scurried over to the brown haired midget who held the now signed delivery sheet, snatched it out of his hand, and bolted. I stopped by the shop to put the delivery sheet on stormies desk, ran home and curled up in bed next to Fred (my mandrake) He's perfect for any break in, and grabbed you out of the bed side table and... well yeah._

_How do I feel?_

_I don't know..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Lucifers chapter, it's a little difficult though. It's been a while...


End file.
